doraemon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
もしも
|transl = What If..|creator = Jewel-chan|write = Jewel-chan|orig char = Doraemon Nobita Shizuka Gian Suneo |fanon = |song = Moshimo Ano Machi by KIS-MY-FT2 ft. miwa (Assuming XD)|genre = Drama Sci-Fi Sad Short|running time = 40-50 mins.}}Moshimo (or もしも/What If) is a dramatic sci-fiction short movie. It depicts how Akira Sato (佐藤彰) changes her life when she made a portal to the world that Doraemon does exist. Summary "If I only create a world that is perfect, no sadness, no loneliness only pure happiness. Me, myself and I only can create what it is in this world whoever I love to, like what I watch everyday, like a dragon or a mermaid." This is a heart warming story of Akira Sato (佐藤昭) who is tired living in a such of wasteland & discovers a secret path through the new world. This Fan Fiction is based on the comic series Doraemon I don't own the characters, just the story & the fanmade characters Plot The Beginning The story starts off when Akira's teacher are giving test papers where in Yuri passed (98) while both Akira and Riri failed (23 and 6 respectively). Yuri confuses about Akira who once a good scorer in nursery. For they are preparing for the Kanji test tomorrow, Akari finds her notebook with her friends. Her teacher said that Masami distributed the notebook as she went to Masami and ask but she said that she doesn't know about it. Then Riri spot the notebook in the garbage can that is transferred into the garbage truck. Then, the trio race as the truck goes. They make a run for it but it is too late that they put all the garbages in to the recycling bin. Later, Akira reports the cause to the teacher and even invited both of Masami's parents but due to Masami's good lies and the lack of evidence Masami is not suspended. Akira hurried go home and want to discuss with her mother but she refused. (To be continued... Can't think :() Characters Fan-made Characters Main Characters Akira Sato (佐藤 昭)- 10 year old girl lives on Tokyo, Japan. She has low grades and thinks that she has no point of living in the world with her mother very mad at her that she doesn't know the reason. She was very kind and brave towards people but some insults her since her outcome depression leads to her clumsiness. When she help the old man from the streets, he gave her a map that leads to the cave with huge invention that can lead to the world that she wants. Her friends were Yuri Yamamoto & Riri Suzuki who always led a hand to her. Aria "Riri" Suzuki (鈴木 アリア)- 11 year old girl who is a tomboy and has lower grades than Akira. She was brave, stubborn and rebellious but very loyal to Akira & Yuri. Opposite to Akira, she lives in a huge mansion with her 2 loving parents (Which made Akira jealous) and her spoiled brat twin sister. She used boku (僕) instead of watashi (わたし) and always nicknamed -chan to almost everybody. Yuri Yamamoto (山本 ゆり)- 10 year old girl who is smart and more mature than the first two. She was soft-spoken yet a good leader since she is the class president of their school since first grade. But she is sometimes sad because both of her parent are in abroad for their work. She was kind to Akira that resembles her own sister (Since she was an only child) Secondary Characters Akira's Family Kasumi Hatsumoto (橋本 架純)- 38-yr. old vain and greedy mother of Akira. She dislikes Akira for somewhat reason (Akira suffers amnesia). She loves counting and handling money as she wants. She only cares for her son, Kichirou. She is originally married to Matsuo Sato but after he died she turned into Kenta. Kenta Hatsumoto (橋本 健太)- 39-yr old surly step-father of Akira. Like Kasumi, he doesn't care for Akira but also to his son Kichirou. He always went home late and drunk. Kichirou Hatsumoto (橋本 吉郎)- 7-year old son of Kasumi & Kenta and half-brother of Akira. Akira always felt mad to Kichirou since she never felt the love of her mother like Kichirou does. Unlike both parents, Kichirou cares and loves for Akira. Suzuki's Family Mr. & Mrs. Suzuki (夫妻鈴木)- Are Riri's parents. They give everything their daughter's wants and needs Masami Suzuki (鈴木 雅美)- Twin sister of Riri who is beautiful but spoiled and excellent in manipulating people. She is the very opposite of Riri as she is very good sense of fashion than Riri. Original Characters Doraemon (ドラえもん) Nobita Nobi (野比 のび太) Shizuka Minamoto (皆本 しずか) Takeshi Gouda (剛田 武) Suneo Honekawa (骨川スネ夫) Inspirations * Riri Suzuki's personality (loyalty & tomboy)- Rainbow Dash~ character from MLP * Masami Suzuki's personality (Manipulation)- Pacifica Northwest~ character from Gravity Falls Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Jewel-chan's articles